


One-Eighty

by imaginarycircus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "Danny has been waiting months for Steve to pick up on the signals he's sending, until he decides he's done waiting and makes his move."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Eighty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/gifts).



They're standing at the tech table and Danny slowly rakes his eyes up and down Steve's body and then makes eye contact with him again. Nothing. Danny wonders if Steve is so used to be checked out that it doesn't even register with him anymore. That just emphasizes how very far out of his league Steve is. Danny pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Headache?" Steve says, and if the next words out of his mouth are "Walk it off, princess"? Danny is going to deck him. But Steve says, "There's advil in the cabinet with first aid supplies. I'll grab you some."

Danny does have a low level headache so he'll take them. He leans forward on the edge of the table. Kono pats his shoulder.

"I didn't know anyone could be so dense. Do you want me to put a bug in his ear?" She's dead serious.

Danny shakes his head. This is his problem. He'll find a solution. He may have to just come right out and lay his cards on the table for Steve to see, because no amount of subtlety or overtness seems to be getting through. Danny doesn't know if it's some kind of Navy SEAL programming that desensitizes men to the amorous advances of other men, or if maybe Steve has noticed, but it pretending not to to save Danny's dignity and feelings. But if that were the case then why wouldn't Steve back off, put some physical distance between himself and Danny? Steve is all over Danny all the time. Danny often feels like a dog chasing its tail when he thinks about Steve, just running in a little circle and getting nowhere except exhausted.

Steve plunks the advil down on the edge of the table and hands Danny a glass of water.

"Thank you," Danny says. Steve nods and gets on with the debriefing.

**

They're driving home after a quiet day and Danny casually drops his hand onto Steve's thigh and says, "How bout a beer?"

Steve makes his considering face and nods. "Beer sounds good. Side Streets or my place?"

"You pick," Danny says. How the hell can Steve ignore Danny's hand on his thigh? He squeezes and lets go and Steve doesn't bat an eyelash.

"I have beer and a view and no crowds," Steve says and heads towards his home.

Danny wonders if he should just hit Steve over the head and drag him up to his bedroom. Maybe neanderthal is the way to go with a neanderthal.

Steve opens two bottles of beer on the edge of an old chair and they sit with their bare feet dug into the sand. Danny drills his bottle a few inches into the sand to keep it upright and then slowly takes off his tie and puts it in his pocket. He unbuttons his shirt one button lower than he'd normally go. Steve is staring at his chest hair, which even Danny has to admit is impressive. It's like a pelt.

"So, how is Catherine?" Danny's been dying to know if they're still seeing each other.

"Haven't heard from her lately. I think she's pissed at me. Thinks I only call when I need something." Steve takes a long draw off his beer.

"But don't you?"

"Yeah. Kind of." Steve glares at the ocean.

"Sorry, didn't know it was a touchy subject." Danny really doesn't know what to feel, what he should feel, nor what he does feel about Catherine. She seems pretty awesome.

"She and I... we were never..."

"S'Okay. You don't have to explain." Danny wishes he hadn't brought it up.

"No, it's cool. She and I would never work long-term and that's what she wants. So I've been trying to leave her alone. What we have--it's easy, but it's just sex. You know? I mean we're friends. I care about her, but..."

"You're not in love with her." Danny swallows hard as if the words are burrs catching in his throat.

"No, I'm not in love with her."

They sit and listen to the surf crashing on the shore for several minutes. The tide is out.

"Do you want a serious relationship? Is that even on your radar?" Danny asks, feeling like he must be entirely transparent, feeling like he is asking Steve if he can see right into Danny's heart.

Steve doesn't answer. He gets up and walks down to the edge of the water. Danny follows him, but gives him time, because Steve has deep thoughts face.

"Yeah," Steve says. "I want to be with someone, really be with someone. I just don't know how."

"I know, babe." Danny claps Steve on the shoulder.

And Danny can't take it anymore. He feels like a steam whistle that has to blow, the pressure is all built up and has nowhere else to go.

"I don't know if this is the right time, or not. Maybe there never will be a right time. But you, my friend, drive me crazy."

"I know. I'm sorry." Steve finishes his beer.

"No. No. I mean you drive me crazy, like I am crazy about you. Like you're my favorite person in the world and I want to spend my life with you."

"Is that why you're always touching me?" Steve cocks his head. He's not freaking out and that's good, but he's also not sweeping Danny into a kiss.

Danny nods and waits for Steve to react, or say something. Steve scratches an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I've never--with a guy. I'm not saying I'm not attracted to you, but it's just kind of a one-eighty." Steve is looking Danny right in the eye as he speaks. He's not looking down his nose at him, which he does when he's being an arrogant pill.

"Yeah," Danny nods. "Tell me about it."

"You've never?" Steve's eyes are dark and there isn't enough light to see what color they are, but watching them shift shades of blue is one of Danny's favorite pastimes.

Danny shakes his head. "Before you I wasn't interested in dudes. I'm still not. It's just you."

Steve steps close to Danny and says quietly, "Have you thought about it? About us?"

Danny nods, but his tongue is dry and maybe also too big for his mouth all of a sudden.

"I'll tell you, if you tell me," Steve says.

"I need another beer," Danny says and takes a step back.

"I've got scotch or some tequila," Steve says.

"I think just another beer, unless you want to get into trouble?"

"No, I don't want to-- I mean I want to, but not because we're drunk. You know?"

"Yeah," Danny's voice is whisper soft because Steve wants him. He feels like he could burst into song, which is ironic because he's always hated musicals, but all of a sudden maybe they make a little more sense.

Steve gets two more beers and they sit side by side on the sand, shoulders not quite touching.

"Sometimes I think about that time you hit me, because I kind of wanted to grab you and put you over the hood of that car and fuck you right there in front of everyone."

Danny just looks at Steve because he's shocked. Shocked and really turned on. Danny hasn't let himself fantasize much about Steve, has really tried to stomp out such thoughts.

"Wow, that's graphic. I--uh. I've just imagined stripping you naked and kissing every part of you."

"I've imagined you blowing me, yeah."

Danny shifts automatically closer to Steve and bumps shoulders with him as if he's magnetically drawn to his body.

Steve drinks down the rest of his beer and turns and looks at Danny. Danny turns and looks right back. Steve's eyes flick from Danny's mouth to his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Danny murmurs almost against Steve's lips.

"No, but I want to anyway."

Their lips touch, almost chastely. Danny slides his hand around the back of Steve's neck and Steve place one of his hands on the side of Danny's face and the kiss goes all sorts of deep places. Steve's tongue, which was cool from the beer, warms up in Danny's mouth. It's quite a while before they come up for air.

"Wow," Steve says and rests his forehead against Danny's.

Danny's body feels like its been turned inside out and set on fire. He's panting.

"Come on," Steve says. He stands, holds out his hand to Danny, and pulls him up.

"What? Where are we going?" Danny brushes the sand off his ass as best he can.

"You're filthy. You need a shower." Steve tows Danny up to the bathroom and kisses him as he unbuttons Danny's pale yellow shirt. He unzips Danny's pants and they fall to the floor with his boxers tangled inside them. Danny steps out of them, his brain buzzing because this is actually happening. He's naked in Steve's bathroom and Steve is taking off his own clothes.

Danny has spent a lot of time trying to piece together the fragments of Steve's nakedness into a whole picture, but it doesn't compare with Steve actually naked. Danny feels like a kid in a candy store who's been told he can have whatever he wants for free.

Steve laughs, Danny assumes at his gob smacked expression, and tugs Danny into the shower. The water is warm and perfect. Danny feels like he could stand to look at Steve naked for forever and never tire of it, but apparently Steve has other ideas and pulls Danny close and kisses him like he means it, like he knows what he's doing. Their erections bump together and Danny groans into the kiss. He can feel Steve's lips quirk into a smile.

Steve soaps Danny up from head to toe, and is very thorough. He motions for Danny to turn around and he spends a lot of time massaging Danny's slippery back, easing the kinks out of his tired muscles and skirting ever lower until he's groping Danny's ass. He takes a moment to grind himself against it, his cock slipping along Danny's crack. He slips his fingers between Danny's cheeks and carefully, gently, almost sweetly washes around Danny's asshole.

"Do you know why I'm doing this?" Steve whispers into Danny's ear and kisses his neck.

Danny nods. Words fail him and that's a first. He's excited and nervous. His nipples are so hard that they ache, and his cock--well, he always thought the phrase "could hammer nails" was stupid, but now he gets it.

Steve rinses Danny off and then holds out the soap to Danny. "Your turn," he says.

Danny enjoys dragging the bar of soap slowly, almost glacially, down Steve's torso. He stops just above his pubic hair and repeats the process in stripes down Steve's front, delighting when the soap jumps on Steve's abs and dips into the cut of his thigh. Then he does each leg slowly, memorizing every curve, dip, and ripple of muscle, each freckle.

Instead of washing Steve's cock Danny swallows it down and Steve jerks, bucking his hips towards Danny's face. He still hasn't made any sort of noise, but that just gives Danny something to look forward to. He isn't sure what he's doing since he's never had a cock in his mouth before, but he tries different things until Steve grabs Danny's hair and starts to fuck his mouth. Steve is being careful not to gag him, not going deep. Danny is afraid to push it, try too much the first time.

But Steve starts murmuring and it's hard to hear over the water, but it sounds like, "look so hot with my cock in your mouth. fuck. gonna stretch you open and fuck you so hard..."

And then he's coming in hot spurts on Danny's tongue. Steve's come tastes a little like Danny's, though Danny hasn't exactly memorized the flavor. Steve pulls him to his feet and they rinse off the rest of the soap hurriedly. Steve kisses Danny deeply, sucking on his tongue.

"I can taste myself on you," he says. Steve's erection hasn't flagged much and looks like it's coming back.

"Nice recovery time," Danny says.

"Yeah, I'm usually good for two the first time out." Steve swats Danny in the ass and chases him into the bedroom, tackles him onto the bed. The sheets stick to their wet bodies, but Danny doesn't care and Steve certainly seems preoccupied. He takes out a bottle of lube and some condoms.

"So, if you've never done this before... "

"I've never done it with a guy. I've done it before." Steve smirks. "I'll go slow. Let me know if anything hurts. You might have moments that are uncomfortable, but I want you to take a deep breath and relax when you do. OK?"

Danny nods and lies down on his back. Steve takes out a pair of nail clippers and trims off a hangnail. Using a liberal amount of lube, he slicks up his three middle fingers and then coats Danny's hole with lube.

"Ready? Take a deep breath and relax."

Danny does and when he's breathing out Steve slips in his index finger and it slides all the way in. It doesn't hurt. It's an odd sensation and Danny's often wondered about sticking things in his ass, but has never had the courage to do it before. Shame. He kind of likes it.

Steve slides his finger in and out and Danny nods and moans a little.

"You like that, huh? Just wait until I've got my dick in your tight wet hole, Danny. It's going to be so good."

"I didn't know you had such a filthy mouth," Danny says.

"I'm a sailor," Steve says and shrugs.

Danny laughs and Steve slips in a second finger. Danny takes a deep breath and relaxes around the fullness. He can feel himself stretching, it almost burns, but not in a bad way. Steve waits a moment before he moves his fingers and this time he hits Danny's prostate, which Danny's heard about, but not felt before. Whoa.

"Fuck," he groans and there's a whine at the edge of it.

"Like that?" Steve waggles his eyebrows. "Good."

Steve moves his fingers slowly in and out of Danny until Danny get's impatient and starts to rocks his hips to make Steve go faster.

"OK, OK." Steve slips in his third finger and Danny let's go of a long low moan. In other circumstances the noise would be embarrassing, but they are so far past that stage with each other.

Danny has to take a few deep breaths and feels the burn get worse and then subside. He's open. It's so intense that his eyes prickle with tears.

"That's it," Steve croons. "I've got you. You're so fucking beautiful, babe."

Danny coughs a laugh. "Me? I'm beautiful? Looked in a mirror lately?"

Steve starts to fuck Danny with his fingers and Danny forgets what he was saying. He realizes this might be a problem, because Steve now knows how to shut him up, but Danny thinks he probably won't mind at all. He might even be able to use it to his advantage.

Danny was nervous earlier about Steve getting his gigantic hard cock up Danny's virgin ass, but now he wants it. And between pants and keening noises he says, "Want you in me, now."

"I think I like having a pushy bottom," Steve slides on a condom and slicks up his dick.

"You gonna let me fuck you some time?" Danny says, not knowing what to expect.

"Oh yeah, babe. I'd be disappointed if you didn't." Steve ghosts his dicks over Danny's asshole a couple of times and then positions himself.

He looks at Danny who nods, yeah, he's ready. Steve pushes firmly and all the air is sucked out of Danny's lungs. Steve is bigger than his fingers and it feels impossible. Danny takes a deep breath. He can do this, but it pinches in a way it didn't before.

"Why are you making that face? You're supposed to tell me if it hurts." Steve withdraws and Danny is honestly relieved.

"It didn't hurt. Just kind of pinched. Maybe you need more lube?"

Steve grabs the bottle and slicks himself up again and lubes up Danny inside and out. When he pushes in this time it doesn't pinch, but he still feels impossibly big, like he's going to split Danny open. Danny breathes deeply and regularly and then he feels himself relax around Steve's cock, but it's a weird kind of relaxation, because it still feels so tight, like there is no extra room.

"Go on," Danny says.

Steve closes his eyes and pushes in all the way. Danny can tell from the expression on his face that he didn't mean to.

"S"Okay. It doesn't hurt at all." Danny rocks his hips Steve groans.

"That feels so fucking amazing," Steve grinds out.

"I know. I can't believe we're doing this. I can't believe you're fucking me. It's..." Danny shakes his head.

"I wanted you all along, you know. I just didn't think it was a good idea."

"And now?" Danny looks up into Steve's eyes, which are a flat slate blue.

"I don't care about anything else." Steve starts to move, sliding in and out slowly, but picking up speed. "I just want to be with you. And fuck everything else. Touch yourself. I want to see you touch yourself for me."

Danny takes his cock in his fist and starts to jack himself, trying to match the rhythm of Steve pounding his ass.

"I want to hear you," Danny says.

Steve growls and then moans and that gets Danny immediately close. He rolls his hips to slam against Steve's thrusts and jerks his own cock faster and they come within seconds of each other. Steve collapses on Danny's chest, breathing hard.

"Was it as good as you'd imagined?" Danny says, combing his fingers through Steve's sweat damp hair.

"No," Steve says.

"No? Please tell me you're going to say it was better, because if that didn't measure up? I'm never fucking you again." Danny starts to shove Steve off him.

"Of course it was better." Steve grins. Danny swats at him. "But there are so many other things we still have to try."

"Yeah?"

Steve starts kissing down the side of Danny's neck, bites gently at Danny's nipples, and slips himself out of Danny's ass.

"You're not ready to go again, are you?" Danny's starting to think anything is possible with Steve.

"No, not quite yet. But there's no rush. Right?"

Danny nods and while Steve goes to the bathroom to get rid of the condom and wash his hands Danny puts the lube back in Steve's bedside table. He finds a copy of "The Joy of Gay Sex."

Danny has to laugh. All this time he thought Steve wasn't getting the message, but he so clearly was. But as with most things communication is better when it's a two way street.


End file.
